This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Clinical Computational Anatomy (CCA) core develops vehicles for expressing medical knowledge that can be interpreted by both humans and computers. These venues include volumetric, geometric, structural, and functional atlases of anatomy. The core is working to develop an integrated anatomic atlas of the brain. The fully developed form of this atlas will include (1) a volumetric brain atlas based on high resolution, multimodality MRI scans of a living, normal subject;(2) expert labeling of the anatomic structures imaged in these scans;(3) linkage of these labels to established, controlled vocabularies and ontologies of anatomy;(4) and development of a new functional ontology that describes the functional neuroanatomy of the human motor system, which is implicated in a group of neurologic disorders that includes Parkinson's disease.